


Złudne szczęście

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Funny, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Inspired by Music, Inspired by prompts, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Sexual Tension, probably oneshot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Soulmates AU.James i Regulus przez przypadek dowiadują się, że są swoimi bratnimi duszami. Mając na swoich karkach wojnę i problemy życia codziennego muszą dojść do porozumienia, jeśli chcą pierwszy raz od dawna poczuć się naprawdę szczęśliwi.Śmierciożerca i obrońca uciśnionych.Ślizgon i gryfon.Czego to przeznaczenie nie wymyśli?





	Złudne szczęście

**Author's Note:**

> **Info:** Akcja to 7 rok nauki huncwotów w Hogwarcie. Lily i James nie zostali parą.  
>  Napisane dla mojego bro i jej przyjaciółki.  
> Rzadki ship w polskim fandomie (tylko 3 inne fiki — poza moim — znajdują się na ao3).  
> Soulmates AU, cause I’m a lazy _fucker_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Inspirację zaczerpnęłam z dwóch znalezionych promptów:  
> 1\. [I was the boring lover of hate.](https://www.seventhsanctum.com/generate.php?Genname=writeprompt)
> 
> 2\. [After realizing the Dark Lord’s true nature, Regulus Black makes plans to stop him any way he can](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/marauders/page/5)  
> 

 

###  **1**

 

_"Gdy czarodziej ukończył szesnasty rok życia, na jego nadgarstku pojawiał się czarny napis, gdzie pierwsza osoba, która wymówiła dokładną formułkę, będzie jego bratnią duszą. Jednak tylko on sam widział te wyrazy, dla innych były niewidoczne. Nie istniało zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby nieznajomemu odkryć choćby rąbek tajemnicy. Jedynie osoba, niosąca znamię, mogła podzielić się jej treścią, ale tylko dobrowolnie."_

Tyle przynajmniej udało się wyczytać Jamesowi, zanim Syriusz wyrwał mu książkę z rąk.

— Mam pomysł, jak możemy wyzbyć się ślizgonów z ich nory, aby Remus z Peterem mogli wykonać drugą część misji — poinformował przyjaciela, szczerząc się, jak śmiertelnik do wili.

— Jaki? — zapytał krótko, gdy wstał ze swojego ulubionego fotela i podszedł do stojącego lustra, by poprawić swoje skołtunione włosy.

— Dzięki twojej niewidce mogę swobodnie wślizgnąć się do ich nory, by podrzucić kilka niuchaczy, rozwiążą one dla nas problem tłumów! — Zawołał dumny z siebie Black, zbiegając już po schodach do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie przesiadywał Remus z Peterem na ich kanapie przy kominku.

 

* * *

 

Po wpuszczeniu przez Syriusza niuchaczy James, który stał ukryty za jedną ze zbroi na korytarzu, usłyszał głośne i bezradne krzyki. Zwierzątka zapewne już myszkowały w stosach rzeczy ślizgonów, by znaleźć jakieś wartościowe skarby. Zauważył Remusa i Petera, którzy cicho wślizgnęli się przez przejście do pieczary Slytherina, z użyciem zaklęcia kameleona. Co chwilę jakieś osoby wybiegały, wołając o pomoc przy złapaniu „szkodników”.

Gdy po jakimś czasie krzyki ucichły, James zauważył Regulusa Blacka, który wyszedł na korytarz z głośnym westchnięciem ulgi. Jego włosy były rozwichrzone, źrenice zwężone, a dłonie trzęsły mu się, gdy zaciskał je wokół swojej różdżki.

Okularnik, ryzykując powodzenie misji, wyszedł na spotkanie ślizgonowi.

— Wyglądasz jak po ostrym seksie, Reg — rzucił rozbawiony James, wyciągając pomocną dłoń w stronę chłopaka, który spojrzał się na niego w szoku.

— Na Merlina, tylko nie _ty_ — wymamrotał bezradnie, zanim zaobserwował zmianę na swoim nadgarstku, gdzie słowa stały się widoczne dla Jamesa i zmieniły swój kolor na orzechowy. — Weź ode mnie tę brudną rękę, idioto! — rozkazał mu, zanim udało mu się stanąć o własnych siłach.

Tym razem to okularnik był tym zdziwionym. I rozbawionym jak zwykle.

— Nie wiedziałem, że znamiona zmieniają też kolor — rzucił, widząc, jak jego zabarwiło się na żółtawy brąz.

— Nie czytałeś nic o bratnich duszach? — Jego niedowierzający ton głosu zabolał Jamesa, który stał dalej przed wejściem do pieczary ślizgonów, zamiast zająć się ostatnią częścią żartu. Łapa będzie musiał mu jakoś to wybaczyć.

— Czytałem! — obruszył się, a widząc krzywe spojrzenie Regulusa, dodał: — I to dzisiaj nawet! Zdążyłem przeczytać zaledwie kilka linijek tekstu, zanim Syriusz wyrwał mi książkę. — Przewrócił oczami i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę ślizgona.

Regulus uniósł jedynie brew, jakby zachowanie jego brata wcale go nie dziwiło.

— Po spotkaniu współtowarzysza twoje znamię zmienia barwę na kolor jego oczu i staje się widoczne dla innych. — Podzielił się swoją wiedzą, nie wiedząc, jak poradzić sobie z nowym _problemem_ , którym okazał się cholerny Potter.

James nie chcąc dłużej stać na środku korytarza, gdzie w każdej chwili mogła go dorwać banda Snape’a bądź sam Slughorn, chwycił Blacka za nadgarstek, rzucając krótkie _„Chodź!”_.

— Twoje niedoczekanie, Potter — warknął, następnie wyrywając rękę z uścisku gryfona. Odwrócił się do chłopaka plecami, kierując się w stronę najbliższej toalety.

— Gramy niedostępnego, widzę — wyszeptał zaintrygowany James, zanim zdecydował się podążyć za niesfornym ślizgonem.

Otworzył cicho drzwi, za którymi chwilę wcześniej zniknął jego współtowarzysz i bezszelestnie podszedł do niego. Stał pochylony nad umywalką z rękami o nią opartymi. James zaobserwował, że ciało Regulusa drżało, mimo że w pomieszczeniu było dość ciepło. Co się działo z chłopakiem, który okazał się jego bratnią duszą? Jedyne informacje, jakie o nim posiadał, były subiektywne, dostarczone mu przez Łapę. Pragnął poznać ślizgona i samemu ocenić, jaki był, co lubił, o czym marzył. Zakochać się w nim, wiedząc, iż są dla siebie stworzeni. Chciał ujrzeć prawdziwego Regulusa, nie tego skrywanego za chłodną maską obojętności i dystansu, którą zbudował już lata temu.

— To się nie uda i dobrze o tym wiesz, Potter — przemówił zmęczonym głosem, gdy poczuł dłoń gryfona na swoim ramieniu. Nie zrzucił jej jednak.

— Dlaczego z góry zakładasz najgorsze? Pomogę ci ze wszystkim, z czym masz problem, obiecuję. — Ścisnął go mocniej, chcąc zapewnić, że nie zostawi go z tym wszystkim samego.

— Jestem pieprzonym śmierciożercą, gdzie ty tu widzisz ratunek? — zapytał prześmiewczo, unosząc głowę i mierząc się spojrzeniem z okularnikiem, którego dłoń zniknęła z ciała ślizgona. — Mam zamiar powstrzymać Voldemorta, nawet jeśli miałbym zginąć.

James otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i niemałego zdezorientowania. Czy on dobrze usłyszał, czy miał już jakieś omamy przez tak szybkie objawienie się jego współtowarzysza?

— Jak to chcesz go powstrzymać? Powiedziałeś, że jesteś jego poplecznikiem, więc… — Nie dokończył, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co mógłby rzec w takiej sytuacji.

Regulus wzruszył ramionami z bezradności, by następnie oprzeć się o jedną z umywalek. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, jakby zastanawiając się nad najlepszą odpowiedzią, która doszłaby do głowy Pottera i w niej została jako jedna z niewielu. Westchnął ciężko, próbując zrzucić ze swych ramion niewidoczny dla innych ciężar. Gdy ponownie spojrzał się na Pottera, który aktualnie stał naprzeciwko niego, potarł dłonią kark i wreszcie objawił gryfonowi całkowitą prawdę.

Jamesowi trochę zajęło przełknięcie faktów, ostatecznie jednak uśmiechnął się szczerze i objął ślizgona, chcąc dodać mu, choć odrobinę otuchy. Udowodnić mu, że przy nim mógł czuć się bezpiecznie i być po prostu sobą, a nie kolejną bezuczuciową marionetką Voldemorta.

— Pomogę ci, Reg — wyszeptał mu do ucha, przejeżdżając uspokajająco dłońmi po jego plecach.

— Syriusz raczej nie zareaguje dobrze na naszą nową relację — zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy James wypuścił go z objęć.

— Czy mu się to będzie podobało, czy nie, nie ma wyboru. Zrozumie to i zaakceptuje, jestem tego pewien. — Pochwycił dłoń Regulusa w swoje, by następnie złożyć na niej czuły pocałunek. — Chcesz być moim chłopakiem?

Black odwrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć się na uśmiechniętego Jamesa. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się tego pytania tak szybko. Z jednej strony nie był człowiekiem, który przyspieszał takie rzeczy, jednak z drugiej — trwała wojna. Wiedział, że nie będą mieli dla siebie wiele czasu po zakończeniu przez Jamesa szkoły. On sam po Hogwarcie będzie zmuszony uczęszczać na spotkania śmierciożerców i udawać, że jest wierny Voldemortowi i jego ideom. Jak bardzo jego życie musiało się spieprzyć, żeby mógł się nacieszyć tak ulotnymi chwilami? Nawet nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie na nie zasługiwał, zwłaszcza z kimś z Jasnej Strony.

Regulus pragnął po prostu wyrwać się na chwilę od szarej rzeczywistości, poczuć się wolnym i dokonywać swoich wyborów, nie rozkazów nakazanych mu przez kogoś z góry.

— Mogę cię pocałować, Reg? — Ślizgon usłyszał niepewne pytanie ze strony okularnika, którego spojrzenie latało po całym pomieszczeniu.

— Wyjątkowo mogę na to zezwolić — odparł z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na twarzy, mimo że w myślach wykrzykiwał modły do Merlina.

Nigdy do cholery się nie całował! Nie miał czasu na żadne romanse, zwłaszcza z rodzicami na karku, którzy dzień w dzień namawiali go do całodobowej nauki nad czarnomagicznymi sztukami. Tak więc był niedoświadczony w tych sprawach i czuł się co najmniej niezręcznie w zaistniałej sytuacji.

James, jakby zauważając nagłe zdenerwowanie ślizgona, powoli do niego podszedł i oparł ich czoła o siebie. Stali tak przez chwilę, w zupełnej ciszy, gdzie słyszalne były jedynie ich ciche oddechy. Regulus uspokoił trochę swoje nerwy i poczuł się znacznie pewniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego szyi delikatne dłonie Jamesa, głaskały go leniwie. Wpatrzył się w orzechowe oczy gryfona i zdziwił się, gdy zauważył w nich więcej uczuć i emocji, niż u swoich rodziców przez całe swoje życie.

Dlaczego tak bardzo lubili się w tym, co mroczne? Gdyby nie ich wpływy na Regulusa, może nie byłby tak zawistnym człowiekiem i zimnym na uczucia innych? Nie sądził, aby był w stanie się zakochać, jednak co szkodziło spróbować? I tak nie było możliwości, żeby został zraniony przez Jamesa, był zbyt honorowy i lojalny. Gryfon z krwi i kości, doprawdy. Zaśmiał się gorzko pod nosem, na co okularnik uniósł brew w niezrozumieniu. Ślizgon złapał go za szatę i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, chcąc przestać przejmować się swoimi myślami. Miał dość zastanawiania się nad wszystkim dłużej, niż powinien. Zamartwianie się i myślenie typu „co by było, gdyby” nie przyniesie mu nic dobrego, jedynie niechęć do samego siebie.

James, widząc nieme przyzwolenie ze strony Regulusa, powoli złączył ich usta. Z początku było to zwyczajne muskanie, jak gdyby chcieli przyzwyczaić się do swojej bliskiej obecności, jednak już po chwili przeobraziło się to w mocne przeżycie dla nich obu. Gryfon pogłębił pocałunek, chcąc zasmakować więcej Regulusa, więcej tego wspaniałego smaku, poczuć jego podniebienie, język i przejechania nim po równych zębach ślizgona, który wprost stał się jęczącym kłębkiem, niewiedzącym jak poradzić sobie z takim nadmiarem emocji. Jego dłonie były jednocześnie wszędzie i w tym samym miejscu, James czuł na nich palące ciepło, tak bardzo pragnął więcej, jednak nie chciał niczego narzucać chłopakowi.

Nie wiedział, że sam Regulus czuł się gotowy na wszystko, jakby ich dusze już przy pierwszym spotkaniu zharmonizowały się ze sobą, zaczęły odbierać tak samo magię, zarówno Jasną, jak i Ciemną. Może to dlatego trudniej rzucało mu się klątwy na ostatnim zebraniu śmierciożerców, podczas gdy na zajęciach z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nie miał najmniejszego problemu z tarczami i bezbolesnymi zaklęciami? Zaczęło go to szczerze przerażać. Rodzina Blacków od pokoleń była czarnomagiczna, nic nie mogło tego zmienić, prawda? Tak, jak Potterowie byli znani ze swojej jasności, James nie mógł nagle zdobyć predyspozycji do uprawiania czarnej magii. Zdecydowanie musiał więcej dowiedzieć się na ten temat. I już nawet wiedział, kogo dopyta w tej kwestii przy najbliższej okazji.

— Reg, żyjesz? Totalnie odleciałeś. — Uśmiechnął się do niego zmartwiony okularnik, ściskając mocno jego dłoń, jakby miał mu zaraz uciec.

— Tak, James, żyję — odparł czarnowłosy, nazywając swojego _chłopaka_ pierwszy raz po imieniu. — Chcę więcej, daj mi więcej — nalegał, pomiędzy składanymi pocałunkami na szyi gryfona, który poczuł, że nagle miał trudność z utrzymywaniem swojego ciężaru na nogach.

— Jeśli tylko chcesz — odparł zarówno rozbawiony, jak i czujący potrzebę na coś więcej, niż tylko wspólne łączenie ze sobą spuchniętych już od wykonywanej wcześniej czynności, warg.

James nie miał czasu na myślenie, zamknął się po prostu wraz Regulusem w jednej z kabin i usiadł na klapie od sedesu, a czarnowłosy przez ten czas wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźną rządzą w oczach. Oblizał nerwowo wargi i klęknął przed gryfonem, czego nigdy wcześniej żaden jego przodek nie dokonał. Hańby dla szanowanego rodu. Dla niego samego i wartości, jakimi się kierował dotychczas.

Przejeżdżał dłońmi po udach chłopaka, dalej opatrzonych materiałem granatowych spodni, czasem natrafiając na wyraźną wypukłość. Sam był zdziwiony, jak bardzo tego chciał. Zadowolić Jamesa, z którym nigdy nie miał jakiegoś większego kontaktu, głównie przez Syriusza, który przy każdej napotkanej okazji go oczerniał.

Spojrzał się pewnie na chłopaka, wyrzucając nieprzyjemne myśli ze swojej głowy.

— Jak bardzo tego chcesz, Reg? — zapytał okularnik, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach ślizgona, który lgną do tej pieszczoty jak dawno porzucony kot.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi pocałował hardo Jamesa, przy okazji zagryzając jego wargę, co w efekcie spotkało się z dużą aprobatą ze strony okularnika. W międzyczasie czarnowłosy odnalazł rozporek jego spodni i zniżył je aż do kostek wraz z bielizną.

— Wiesz co robić, prawda? — rzucił prowokacyjnie, dalej mając jedną dłoń na głowie ślizgona.

Regulus w odpowiedzi przejechał językiem po całej długości jego męskości, wywołując tym pierwszy jęk z ust Jamesa. Miał w planach doprowadzić go do takiej ekstazy, że będzie go jeszcze błagał o pieprzenie między lekcjami. Czuł, jak jego serce biło szybciej, a dłonie lekko trzęsły się z mieszanki wstydu i stresu. W końcu był to jego pierwszy raz i chciał się wykazać jak najlepiej.

Jasnoróżowe wargi Blacka ucałowały czubek penisa, a potem bez wahania wzięły go w usta. James przymknął instynktownie oczy, wydając głęboki jęk, gdy przyjemność zaczęła go powoli pochłaniać. Zachęcony dźwiękami, które wydawał gryfon, Regulus pochwycił jego członka jeszcze głębiej, aż główka prawie zderzyła się z gardłem. Usta miał ciasno owinięte wokół podstawy spuchniętego narządu i po chwili zaczął również starannie używać języka. James nie mógł się powstrzymać, jego palce podświadomie zatopiły się w miękkich, czarnych włosach chłopaka, gdy ten mu obciągał. Okularnik czuł każdy moment, gdy język Regulusa wirował wokół jego penisa, delikatnie ocierając się o czubek. Czarnowłosy spojrzał się na Jamesa przez rzęsy, jęcząc cicho, podczas gdy piwne oczy wyraźnie wyrażały tak nowo powstałe pragnienia. Gryfon nie potrafił już wytrzymać. Mieszanka nastoletnich hormonów i tego, co wyprawiał z nim Regulus były nie do przeżycia.

— Reg! — sapnął, zanim doszedł obficie w jego usta, na co chłopak nie był przygotowany.

Zakrztusił się parę razy, by następnie połknąć to, co mógł, a resztę bezradnie wypluł na posadzkę ze wstydem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Wybacz — wymamrotał James, zanim wyczarował różdżką chusteczkę, którą od razu podał kaszlącemu chłopakowi.

Gdy ślizgon wytarł usta, a Potter ubrał się z powrotem i doprowadził do względnego porządku, obaj wyszli z toalety.

— Następnym razem postaraj się mnie ostrzec, dobra? — warknął zirytowany, dalej czując nieprzyjemny, słony posmak na języku.

— O, czyli jednak mam pewność, że nie uciekniesz przede mną? Jak miło! — James objął ramieniem Regulusa, jak zawsze robił to, gdy szedł korytarzami Hogwartu z Syriuszem.

Odprowadził go do lochów, gdzie na pożegnanie dostał krótki, lecz wyjątkowo słodki pocałunek.

 

~*~


End file.
